Shilo Wallace
Shilo Wallace is the seventeen-year-old daughter and only child of Nathan and Marni Wallace and the rightful owner of GeneCo. She was born premature after Nathan accidentally poisoned and killed the still pregnant Marni and had to perform an emergency surgery to save Shilo. Since then Nathan kept her locked up in her bedroom, claiming that Shilo was severely ill and kept her hidden from the world. History When Marni was pregnant with Shilo, she became ill. In Nathan's search to find a cure for the disease, he accidentally mixed in a poison, planted by Rotti Largo, with the medicine, resulting in Marni's death. With Marni beyond help, Nathan performed an emergency surgery to save Shilo, after Nathan was arrested for manslaugher, Shilo was left in the care of the same Gentern that poisoned Marni. Nathan told Shilo that she had a blood disease that she inherited from her late mother, telling her that it was the disease that killed Marni. She was kept in her bedroom by her dad and was forced to take medicine for the disease sometimes during the day. Every now and then, she would put on a gas mask and sneak out of the house to visit Marni's tomb. One day, Shilo chased a glowing blue bug out into the graveyard,and there she met Graverobber, who was in the process of collecting Zydrate from bodies. When they're discover them, she follows Graverobber into a broken tomb, which she is pulled out of seconds later by the GeneCops. As the Repoman appears and sends them off, Shilo passes out. Upon waking up in her own bedroom, Nathan pretends not to believe her when she says what happened, telling her that it was merely a dream. He tells her to take her medicine and leaves. Shilo laments her captivity and curses her mother for passing the 'disease' onto her ("Infected"). Later on, Rotti Largo calls her, claiming that he might be able to help her. He tells her to meet him at her mother's tomb. She was, upon arrival, dragged out of the tomb by Rotti's henchwomen and thrown into the back of his limo. Though hesitant, she agrees to accompany him to the Italian Renaissance Fair in Sanitarium Square. Here, Shilo meets Blind Mag, a singer she adores. She watches the ribbon-cutting ceremony, and is then dragged into an unused tent by Rotti's henchwomen. Nathan calls when his watch tells him that Shilo has yet to take her medication, and she narrowly deters him from going home right then and there. Shilo is rescued by Graverobber who takes her to an alley where Zydrate addicts hang out ("Zydrate Anatomy"). There she discovers that Amber Sweet is a Zydrate addict; it is Amber that informs her about Mag's contract with GeneCo: If Mag retires from singing, if she refuses to promote GeneCo any more, her eyes will be subject to reposession. When GeneCops flood the alley to retrieve Amber, Shilo and Graverobber escape, and Shilo returns home. Some time later, Mag visits Shilo when she is home alone and reveals that she is Shilo's godmother ("Chase the Morning"). Nathan arrives home and forces Mag to leave, in spite of Shilo's protests ("Everyone's a Composer"). Shilo begs Nathan to save Mag from the Repoman, and Nathan angrily tells her to stay out of it; there are things in life beyond control, and this is one of them ("What Chance Has a Seventeen Year-Old Girl?") Shilo becomes angry, and proclaims that she is no longer a child. She's tired of being dragged down by Nathan, and by Marni's memory ("Seventeen"). At the end of the song, Nathan slaps her across the face, and she passes out. As she sleeps, a call from Rotti comes, and Nathan learns that Rotti's been in contact with Shilo. He leaves, and later on, Shilo sneaks out of the house and is driven to the Genetic Opera by Rotti's driver ("At the Opera Tonight"). Upon arriving at the Opera, Shilo learns Rotti's terms: She must capture the 'rogue' Repoman, by using herself as bait. When the Repoman enters the room, Shilo attacks him with a shovel and learns that her is, in fact, Nathan. At this time, it is shown on the TV screen that Mag is dead; it is unclear from the lyrics, but Shilo seems to believe that Nathan is responsible for Mag's death. She is furious with his deception ("Let the Monster Rise"), and storms out of the room and down to the stage. By the time Shilo reaches the stage, Nathan is already there with Rotti, Luigi and Pavi. Luigi attacks Nathan, and the curtain rolls open for the audience to see. Rotti and his sons expose all of Nathan's secrets, including that her 'blood disease' was caused by the medication provided by her father. Nathan did this to keep her from the world outside her window. Rotti gives Shilo a gun, and encourages her to kill Nathan: If she does, he will leave her GeneCo when he dies. Shilo refuses, and instead turns the gun on Rotti. Nathan urges her not to make his mistakes, and tells her to make her life into one worthy of remembrance. The lights flicker off, and Rotti rips the gun from Shilo's hands; he shoots Nathan, and then succumbs to his own terminal illness. Shilo is left alone onstage with her dying father. They say that they have always loved each other no matter what happened ("Didn't Know I Loved You So Much"). Nathan dies, and Shilo mourns before leaving the opera ("Genetic Emancipation"). Personality Having been trapped inside for most of her life, Shilo has very conflicting views. She is, on one hand, rebellious, dying to go outside and experience the world she's only ever seen on TV. This is displayed in "Seventeen" and "Infected". However, Shilo also displays a great deal of fear of the outdoors. When Rotti has his henchwomen drag Shilo into the limo, Shilo panics, screaming that she can't be outside, and begs Rotti to let her go once the limo starts driving. Later on, during "Chase the Morning", Shilo is wary of Mag, in spite of idolizing her. Appearance Shilo is a slender teenage girl who is bald due to the poison Nathan fed her and wears a long black wig, her actual hair color might be brown since Marni and Nathan were depicted as having brown hair by the time she was born. She wears gothic old-fashioned black and white clothing and Marni's cameo necklace. In "Everyone's a Composer", Blind Mag claimed that Shilo has Marni's hair color, although Shilo's wig and Marni's hair have different color, although it's possible that Nathan made Shilo's wig with Marni's natural hair and put a wig on Marni's corpse, or that Marni dyed her hair brown. Personality Having been trapped inside for most of her life, Shilo has very conflicting views. She is, on one hand, rebellious, dying to go outside and experience the world she's only ever seen on TV. This is displayed in "Seventeen" and "Infected". However, Shilo also displays a great deal of fear of the outdoors. When Rotti has his henchwomen drag Shilo into the limo, Shilo panics, screaming that she can't be outside, and begs Rotti to let her go once the limo starts driving. Later on, during "Chase the Morning", Shilo is wary of Mag, in spite of idolizing her. Relationships Relatives Nathan Wallace Shilo's feelings for her father change drastically over the course of the story: In "Infected", she loves him, but is bitter towards him for keeping her locked up. This bitterness and outright anger finally comes out in "Seventeen", where she makes a claim for independance and tells Nathan not to treat her like a child. In "Let the Monster Rise", Shilo's anger is taken even further, turning to hate, when she learns that her father is the Repoman, and (Again, unclear exactly what she believes) seems to believe that Nathan killed Mag. As Rotti exposes Nathan's other lies, Shilo claims that she no longer trusts him. However, in "I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much", Shilo says that she really does love her father in spite of everything, and mourns his death. Marni Wallace Though Marni died at Shilo's birth and therefore never knew Shilo. Shilo initially harbors considerable resentment towards Marni: In "Infected", she outright blames Marni for passing down the 'blood disease' to Shilo. But in "Chase the Morning", Shilo looks at the hologram of Marni with something like longing, indicating that she might not be as bitter towards Marni as one might think. Friends/Allies Blind Mag Shilo's room, upon examination, is covered in pictures of Blind Mag. She idolizes her, and is ecstatic when she finally meets Mag at the Italian Renaissance Fair. However, when Mag actually turns up to Shilo's house later on in "Chase the Morning", Shilo is wary about letting her inside; and once she does, she keeps her distance. Upon learning that Mag is her godmother and knowing what fate lies in store for her, Shilo becomes panicked and tries to find a way to save Mag. Later on, she is deeply saddened when she sees that Mag is dead. Graverobber When Graverobber and Shilo first meet in the graveyard, she seems initially horrified by him and his job. Later on, when he finds her in the tent, she becomes irritated with him, telling him to leave before he gets her into trouble. He then helps her escape and, unwittingly, leads her to the information on Mag's contract. When they part ways at Marni's tomb, he waves goodbye. There is very little concrete information about how she regards Graverobber at the end of the story. Enemies/Rivals Rotti Largo Upon their first meeting, Rotti charms Shilo and promises her a cure for her disease, a key to the outside world that Shilo has been yearning for. Shilo buys into this deception right up until the end, when Rotti demands that she kill her father in exchange for the cure and GeneCo. Neutral Luigi Largo Luigi was civil towards Shilo and made a point to keep her away from Pavi, although he would've done so to look good since they were in public. Pavi Largo Pavi found Shilo attractive and tried to put the moves on her until his brother intervened. Amber Sweet Amber was aggresive towards Shilo after she found out Shilo was a fan of Blind Mag and gloated over the fact that Mag was going to have her eyes repossessed and therefore die. Shilo, in the other hand, felt intimidated by her. Songs "21st Century Cure" "Infected" "Zydrate Anatomy" "Chase the Morning" "Come Back!" "What Chance Has a Seventeen Year-Old Girl?" "Seventeen" "At the Opera Tonight" "Let the Monster Rise" "I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much" "Genetic Emancipation" Trivia *In a cut subplot it is revealed that Shilo had birds as a child and the empty cage in her home is from one of them. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females